disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ralph reichts
Ralph reichts''http://filme.disney.de/ralph-reichts (Originaltitel: ''Wreck-It Ralph) ist der 52. Animationsfilm von den Walt Disney Animation Studios aus der Meisterwerk-Reihe. Er feierte sein Debüt am 2. November 2012 und hatte seinen Kinostart in Deutschland, Österreich und Schweiz am 6. Dezmber. Der Film wurde im Digital 3-D Format animiert. Der Regiesseur von "Die Simpsons" und "Futurama", Rich Moore, führte Regie. Im Film geht es um Videospielcharaktere und ihr Leben hinter den Kulissen. Disneys "Chief Creative Officer" John Lasseter diente als Ausführender Produzent. Der Film zeigt die Stimmen von John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer und Jane Lynch. Der Film erzhält die Geschichte von einem Bösewicht aus einem Arcade-Spiel, der davon träumt, ein richtiger Held zu werden. Er freundet sich mit einem jungen Mädchen mit dem Namen Vanellope von Schweetz an und letztendlich muss er eine Bedrohung der gesamten Arcade Welt verhindern. Die Premiere von Ralph reichts fand im dem El Capitan Theatre am 29. Oktober 2012 statt. Die Veröffentlichung in den USA war am 2. November 2012 und in Deutschland am 6. Dezember 2012. Der Film nahm insgesamt 471.222.889 US-Dollar ein, davon 189 Millionen US-Dollar in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada. Der Film musste zwar Kritik einstecken, aber der kommerzielle Erfolg konnte dies nicht bestätigen, so dass der Film einen Annie Award für den besten Animationsfilm gewann und für den Oscar "Bester Animationsfilm" nominiert wurde. Der Kinostart wurde von Disneys preisgekrönten Kurzfilm Im Flug erobert begleitet. Der Film wurde sehr populär, ein wichtiger Meilenstein in der Disney-Revival-Ära. Er war der erfolgreichste Nicht-Musical-Film seit 1961. Dies wurde auch deutlich, als die Empörung groß wurde, dass der Film nicht den Oscar für den besten Animationsfilm (Niederlage gegen Pixars Merida - Legende der Highlands, ebenfalls von Disney) gewann. Der Erfolg des Films garantiert eine Fortsetzung, die sicherlich schon entwickelt wird. Vorschau Keiner mag die bösen Jungs. Doch Ralph muss in seinem Game eben die Rolle des Zerstörers übernehmen, obwohl er lieber einmal der große Held sein möchte. In seinem Spiel ist das aber nun einmal nicht programmiert, also haut er einfach ab, um es in "Hero´s Duty", einem actiongeladenen Sci-FI-Shooter, allen so richtig zu zeigen! Doch sein "Game Hopping" bringt das System total durcheinander und droht alle Spielewelten zu zerstören. Da bekommt er unverhofft Unterstützung von Vanellope von Schweetz, einem Fehler im System. Die beiden Außenseiter tun sich zusammen und vereinen ihre ganze Power, damit es nicht schon bald "Game over" heißt.http://filme.disney.de/ralph-reichts/story Handlung Der Film beginnt mit der Vorgeschichte von Ralph. Er erklärt, dass er der Bösewicht im Spiel Fix-It Felix Jr. ist. Er zerstört Sachen und kann das ziemlich gut. Felix repariert sie immer mit seinem Supherhammer und ist damit der Superheld des Spiels. Nachts, wenn das Litwak's Arcade geschlossen ist, versammeln die verschiedenen Videospiel-Charaktere in der Videospiel-Zentralstation. Felix und die Bewohner des Hauses gehen in ihre Wohnungen. Ralph muss auf eine Müllkippe gehen und er würde so gerne zeigen, dass er auch ein netter Kerl ist. Danach verrät er in der Selbsthilfegruppe für Videospiel-Bösewichte, dass er kein schlechter Kerl mehr sein möchte. Die Charaktere versuchen sich gegenseitig Tipps zu geben, damit die Gruppe sich besser fühlt. Als er sich zurück zum Spiel begibt, sieht er, dass sein Spiel das Jubiläum feiert und er nicht eingeladen wurde. Er begibt sich zur Party und redet mit Felix, der ihn, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Figuren, nicht hasst. Irgendwie schafft er es reinzukommen, um ein Stück Torte zu essen. Bei einem Besuch mit Tapper trifft er auf Ralph Markowskim, einem Soldaten aus einem Ego-Shooter mit dem Namen Hero's Duty, der ihm sagt, dass der Gewinner des Spiels eine Medaille erhält. Ralph begibt sich ins Spiel, indem er die Ausrüstung von Ralph Markowskim anzieht und er begegnet seiner Kein-Unsinn-Anführerin. Im Spiel besteigt er in einer Spielpause den Turm hinauf und möchte die Heldenmedaille entgegennehmen, die ihm dort überreicht wird. Unbeabsichtigt beschädigt er einen zu bekämpfenden Cy-Bug und verlässt das Spiel. Fix-It Felix macht sie auf die Suche nach Ralph, da seinem Spiel die Abschaltung droht. Er landet in Sugar Rush, einem Kart-Rennspiel. Als er nach seiner Medaille sucht, trifft er Vanellope von Schweetz, einen glitchy Charakter, die mit der Medaille einen Eintrit für ein Rennen bezahlen will. King Candy und andere Fahrer verweigern ihr jedoch die Teilnahme, da sie nicht wirklich ein Teil des Spiels ist und zerstören ihr Kart. Ralph und Vanellope verbünden sich und trainieren, um am Rennen teilzunehmen. Um die Medaille zurückbekommen, muss das Rennen gewonnen werden. Vanellope schlägt Ralph einen Pakt vor, dass er seine Medaille zurück kriegt, wenn er Vanellope hilft, das Rennen zu gewinnen. Ralph akzeptiert widerwillig ihr Angebot. Danach gehen sie in die Kart Bäckerei und bauen zusammen an ihrem Kart. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd mit King Candy verstecken sie sich in den Cola Bergen, eine noch nicht fertiggestellte Strecke. Ralph stellt fest, dass das Zuhause von Vanellope ist. Danach lehrt Ralph sie, wie sie ihr neues Fahrzeug fahren muss. Die entflohene Sergeant Calhoun aus Hero's Duty versucht das entflohene Roboterinsekt zu finden und ignoriert Felix, der mit ihr flirtet. Vanellope muss im Rennen gegen King Candy und andere Konkurrenten antreten. King Candy entpuppt sich als eifersüchtiger Turbo (sabotiert andere Spiele, damit er die Aufmerksamkeit kriegt), der die Programmierung anderer Motorsportspiele sabotiert hat, damit es keine Konkurrenz gibt, als sein in allen Reihen unterlegendes Rennspiel an Aufmerksamkeit verlor. Vanellope kann ihn jedoch im Rennen besiegen. Allerdings wird die Welt von einer Käferplage überrannt und muss daher evakuiert werden. Im Showdown zwischen Ralph und Turbo zerstört Ralph eine Bergkuppe die mit Mentos gefüllt ist. Daraufhin kommt es zu einem hell leuchtenden Geysir, da die Mentos-Stalakiten in die Cola-Quellen fallen. Diese Reaktion wirkt für die Insekten und Turbo wie ein elektrischer Insektenvernichter. Es wird enthüllt, dass Vanellope die eigentliche Hauptfigur des Spiels ist, als das Spiel zurückgesetzt wird. Außerdem wird klar, dass die Glitches eine spezielle Fähigkeit von ihr sind. Ralph muss sich mit seiner Rolle abfinden und kehrt in sein ursprüngliches Spiel zurück und verschafft jeder obdachlosen Spielfigur eine Behausung in einem Bonuslevel. Die letzte Szene des Films ist die Hochzeit von Felix und Sergeant Calhoun. Vanellope und Ralph sind Trauzeugen. Produktion Das Konzept des Films Ralph reichts wurde schon in den spätern 1980er Jahren unter dem Arbeitstitel High Score entwickelt. Danach wurde es überarbeitet und mehrfach überprüft. In den spätern 1990er Jahren wurde unter dem Arbeitstitel Joe Jump daran gearbeitet und dann in der Mitte der 2000er jahre unter dem Namen Wreck-It Ralph (Ralph reichts). John Lasseter, der Chef der Walt Disney Animation Studios, beschreibt Ralph als einen 8-Bit-Videospiel-Bösewicht, welcher die Lämge des Arcades bereist, um zu beweisen, dass er ein guter Kerl ist. Ähnlich wie in den 3 Toy Story Filmen, verfügt Ralph reichts über eine Reihe von lizenzierten Videospiel-Charakteren. Zum Beispiel sieht man Ralph in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für verschiedene Schurken, einschließlich Clyade, ein oranges Gespenst aus Pac-Man, Doktor Eggman von Sonic the Hedgehog und Bowser aus Super Mario Bros. Regisseur Rich Moore hatte festgestellt, damit die Welt authentisch wirkt, müssen reale Videospielcharaktere aus realen Videospielen beim Film mitwirken. Bevor die Produktion beginnen konnte, wurden die Gastauftritte durch das kreative Team angedeutet, ohne Rücksicht, ob sie rechtlich inder Lage gewesen wären, diese zu verwenden. Das Unternehmen versuchte dann die Rechte zu erwerben, damit der Film authentisch wirken konnte. Im Fall Nintendo hatte man schon früh geplant, dass Bowser eine wichtige Rolle einnimmt. Nintendo fand diese Idee gut und äußerte die Bitte, dass Mario ebenfalls eine bedeutete Rolle erhält. Die Macher konnten diese Idee leider nicht verwirklichen, da sie keinen geeigneten Platz fanden. Moore entlarvte ein Gerücht, dass Mario und sein Bruder Luigi aufgrund der hohen Lizenzgebühr nicht im Film vorkamen. Allerdings ist dies ein Witz von John C. Reilly, der diesen auf der Comic-Con gemacht hatte. Dr. Wily von Mega Man sollte auch erscheinen, wurde aber in der endgültigen Versions des Films doch nicht verwendet, da Capcom damit nicht einverstanden war. Insgesamt gab es 188 inviduelle Charakter-Modelle für Cameo-Auftritte. Moore verwendete als Hauptfigur keine realen Charaktere, da wie bei kulturellen Ereignissen auf die Richtigkeit geachtet werden muss. Dies würde ihm zu viel Freiraum nehmen und möglicherweise die Balance zerstören. Außerdem wollte er niemanden enttäuschen, da bei bekannten Charakteren gewisse Ansprüche entstanden wären. Er sagte auch, dass aus diesem Grund oft Filme auf Videospielen scheitern. Stattdessen wurden für Ralph eine Reihe von neuen Charakteren entwickelt, da diese "fast wie unberührter Schnee" sind, indem sie ihnen die Freiheit geben, die sie brauchen. Der Film führte neue bidirektionale Reflexionsverteilungsfunktionen von Disney ein, mit denen man realistischere Reflexionen auf Oberflächen darstellen kann und ein neues virtuelles Camera Capture System, welches es ermöglich Szenen in Echtzeit zu produzieren. Um das Sugar Rush Segment zu erstellen, reiste die visuelle Entwicklungsgruppe zur ISM Messe in Köln. In Köln steht nämlich eine Süßigkeiten Fabrik und andere Produktionsanlagen. Es kamen auch Lebensmittelfotografen, welche erklärt haben, wie man Lebensmittel attraktiver gestaltet. Darunter waren auch einige Spezialeffekte wie Rauch oder Staub. Rezeption Ralph reichts erhielt sehr positive Bewertungen von Kritikern. Die Website Rotten Tomatoes berichtete, dass 86% der Kritiker den Film mit 7,5/10 Punkten bewertet haben. Die Begründung lautete "Der Film ist unterhaltsam für Kinder und Eltern. Rakog ist ein kluges, buntes Abteier auf vertrauten Themen." Der Film wurde von 89% der Zuschauer mit 4,2/5 bewertet. Auf Meracritic, basieren auf 34 Bewertungen, hat der Film einen Durchschnitt von 73/100. Auff IMDB hat der Film eine 7,9/10 BEwertung mit 82.989 Nutzern. Roger Ebert von der Chicago Sun-Times gab den Film 3 von 4 Sternen und schrieb: "More than in most animated films, the art design and color palette of Wreck-It Ralph permit unlimited sets, costumes and rules, giving the movie tireless originality and different behavior in every different cyber world." A.O. Scott von der The New York Times gab dem Film 5 von 5 Sternen und schrieb: "The movie invites a measure of cynicism - which it proceeds to obliterate with a 93-minute blast of color, noise, ingenuity and fun." Kritik http://www.prisma.de/film.html?mid=2012_ralph_reicht_s Ralph reichts erhielt das Prädikat "besonders wertvoll" von der Deutschen Film- und Medienbewertung. Die Begründung: Veröffentlichung Der Film sollte ursprünglich am 22. März 2013 erscheinen, aber der Release wurde auf den 2. November 2012 (in Deutschland 6. Dezember 2012) vorverlegt, da dort schon der Dreamworks Anomations Film Die Croods erschien. Der Kinostart wurde von Disneys Oscar-prämierten animierten Kurzfilm Im Flug erobert begleitet. Der erste Trailer für Ralph reichts wurde am 6. Juni 2012 veröffentlicht, der mit dem dritten Teil der Madagascar-Serie erschien. Dies war zugleich während der Electronic Entertainment Expo 2012. Ein zweiter Trailer erschien am 12. September 2012, zeitgleich mti dem 3D-Re-Release von Findet Nemo. Die Weltpremiere fand am 29. Oktober 2012 statt und lief dann ab dem 2. November 2012 in den Kinos. Der Release in Deutschland erfolgte etwa einen Monat später am 6. Dezember 2012. Trailer Disney - RALPH REICHTS - Offizieller Trailer Disney - RALPH REICHTS - Offizieller deutscher Trailer Auszeichnungen Nominierungen * Oscar: Bester animierter Spielfilm * Golden Globe Award 2013: Bester Animationsfilm Gewonnen * Critics’ Choice Movie Awards 2013: Bester animierter Spielfilm * National Board of Review Award: Bester Animationsfilm * Satellite Awards 2012: Bester Animationsfilm * Annie Awards 2013: Bester Animationsfilm, vier weitere Auszeichnungen * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2013: Lieblings-Animationsfilm Fortsetzung :Hauptartikel: Chaos im Netz Der Film erhielt 2018 eine Fortsetzung, die in Deutschland am 24. Januar 2019 veröffentlicht wurde. Trvia *Mario und Luigi sollten Cameo-Auftritte im Film haben, aber sie wurden angeblich nicht genommen, da die Vertragsgebühr von Nintendo zu hoch war. Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Wreck-It Ralph (film) es:Wreck-It Ralph fi:Räyhä-Ralf fr:Les Mondes de Ralph it:Ralph Spaccatutto nl:Wreck-It Ralph (film) pl:Ralph Demolka (film) pt:Força Ralph pt-br:Detona Ralph ro:Ralph Strică-Tot ru:Ральф (мультфильм) zh:無敵破壞王 Kategorie:Ralph reichts Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Annie Award Kategorie:Oscar Kategorie:Golden Globe Award/Bester Animationsfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödien Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe Kategorie:2012 Film Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Familienfilme